1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to securing structures, and particularly to a securing structure that is easily pre-assembled. For example, the securing structure may be pre-assembled as part of a heat dissipating device, such that the heat dissipating device can thereafter be conveniently mounted to a heat generating electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computers, for example, heat dissipating devices are mounted on electronic components for dissipating heat therefrom. Often, several mounting elements are needed for securing a heat dissipating device onto a circuit board so that the heat dissipating device can contact an electronic component attached on the circuit board. The mounting elements are pre-assembled on the heat dissipating device, before the heat dissipating device is transported to another location to be secured on the circuit board. Generally, each mounting element includes a bolt defining an annular groove near a bottom thereof, a spring disposed around a top of the bolt, and a ring-like clipping member. In the pre-assembling process, after the bolt extends through the heat dissipating device, the clipping member is expanded radially and outwardly to snap into the groove of the bolt. Thereby the bolt is pre-assembled to the heat dissipating device.
However, during the pre-assembling process, there is no mechanism provided in the bolt which can reliably ensure the snapping of the clipping member into the groove of the bolt. If the clipping member is not properly and firmly snapped in the groove of the bolt, the clipping member is liable to drop from the bolt during transportation of the pre-assembled heat dissipating device. In addition, after the heat dissipating device is assembled to the electronic component, the clipping members are no longer needed. As the clipping members are made of metal, a cost of the heat dissipating device is increased by the need for the clipping members.
Thus, it is desirable to overcome the described limitations.